Cuando las hojas caen
by Eledhwen Moonlight Spell
Summary: Legolas vivió mucho tiempo antes de ser parte de la Comunidad. Y su vida no fue precisamente un cuento de hadas. R&R!


¡Hola! Sé que hay muchísima gente que escribe sobre Legolas, así que quiero agradecerles por haber entrado aquí y leer esto. Espero que no sea _otro más_, y que les guste. Por favor dejen un review al final.

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes, excepto los inventados, aunque los nombres sean de Tolkien. En fin, solo la idea es mía. Si alguien más ya ha escrito algo parecido, juro que no robé la idea, porque se me ocurrió el otro día y nunca he leído un fic donde pase lo que yo escribo aquí. 

**N / A: **Algunos fics que he leído utilizan al mismo personaje como la madre de Legolas. Yo me estoy tomando la libertad de inventármela, así como la fecha de su cumpleaños y todo eso. Por muy incoherente que parezca al principio, por favor lean, todo tendrá sentido eventualmente.

Ahora, sí, ¡a la historia!

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Cuando las Hojas Caen 

**Capítulo I: El Nacimiento de un Sueño**

Había una gran agitación en el palacio de Thranduil ese día. Aunque la mayoría de los habitantes del castillo pretendía que nada pasaba, había sido el tema de conversación durante el último mes. Y eso tan solo porque hacía siete meses que el rumor se había iniciado.

Las sirvientas evitaban la mirada del rey lo más que podían, pero todo era cuestión de que les diera la espalda para que comenzaran a cuchichear. Aquel día acabaría todo, y lo agradecía.

Thranduil cruzó a grandes trancos el salón principal y subió las escaleras a la planta alta del castillo, donde estaban todas las habitaciones. Llevaba puesta una túnica verde olivo sobre pantalones marrón y botas para cabalgar. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de terminar la caza cuando le habían mandado llamar. La reina estaba dando a luz.

Cuando entró en la recámara vio un séquito de parteras que auxiliaban a una principal. Todas ellas esperaban en la antecámara. Al ver al rey, se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia.

—Está bien—les dijo, su voz resonando entre las paredes de la antecámara—, levántense. Descansen.—les pidió, y haciendo una seña con la mano, ellas obedecieron y se dejaron caer en los sillones, algunas en el suelo, rendidas.

Empujó ligeramente una de las hojas de la puerta y entró silenciosamente. La partera principal, una elfa de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, hizo una reverencia ante Thranduil. Él le indicó que se levantara, y ella se siguió secando las manos con una toalla. Su túnica blanca de partera estaba llena de sangre.

—¿Cómo está?—preguntó él.

Ella sonrió como respuesta; luego añadió:

—La Reina está muy bien, Su Majestad.

—¿Y la criatura? 

La sonrisa de la elfa desapareció.

—Alqua—insistió, llamándola por su nombre—, ¿y la criatura?

Alqua bajó la mirada y la clavó en el suelo, en una expresión avergonzada y afligida.

—Fue un varón, mi Señor.

Escondiendo cualquier temor que pudiera mostrar, Thranduil se dirigió a la cama donde yacía su esposa al tiempo que decía:

—Tómate un descanso, gracias por todo.

Alqua salió y cerró la puerta tras ella, dejándolos solos. El rey se sentó al borde de la cama y observó embelesado a su esposa.

Enderien estaba recostada en la enorme cama de sábanas recién cambiadas, ahora blancas. Su cabello dorado resplandecía mojado con sudor, y su rostro, aunque de expresión cansada, seguía siendo tan hermoso como siempre. Sus ojos azules brillaban llenos de satisfacción, a pesar de las oscuras ojeras y bolsas debajo de ellos.

En sus brazos sostenía un diminuto bebé sonrosado y con escaso cabello dorado como el de su madre. Tenía los ojos cerrados, como cualquier recién nacido, y sus manitas estaban curveadas en pequeños puños que se aferraban débilmente a la ropa de Enderien.

—Mira, Thranduil—le dijo en un murmullo para no despertar al bebé—, tu hijo.

La sonrisa de Thranduil se borró y fijó su vista en otra parte. No quería ver al niño.

—Hubiera preferido que dijeras "tu hija".

Los ojos de Enderien perdieron todo brillo y su sonrisa se borró de la misma manera que había hecho la de Alqua.

—Thranduil, por favor. Es _tu_ hijo.

—¿Dices que tiene ocho meses?—evadió el comentario mirándola por fin. En su hermoso rostro había desesperación.

—S-sí, pero...

—Los niños de ocho meses tienen menos posibilidades de sobrevivir que los de siete o nueve.

—No digas eso.

—Enderien, sabes perfectamente lo que tener otro hijo varón significa. Ya tenemos a Aethelisdun, y es siete años mayor que éste niño. No quiero una pelea por el trono en el futuro.

Enderien abrazó al recién nacido contra su pecho, mirando con desprecio a su esposo.

—No dejaré que te deshagas de él. Es _mi_ hijo también. Y a mí no me importan esas tonterías tuyas de quién será el heredero.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero recuerda mis palabras. Yo protegeré a Aethelisdun por sobre él. Si quieres que viva, serás tú quien lo cuide.

—Bien—espetó ella—, sea como tú dices. Algún día te arrepentirás por ello, Thranduil. Lo sé.

—No sabes nada, escúchate a ti misma. No has tenido que cargar con este peso sobre tus hombros; no juzgues lo que no sabes.

El tono de Thranduil se hacía cada vez más agresivo; el bebé había despertado y lloraba desconsoladamente. Su madre lo acunaba y susurraba para que se calmara.

—No había llorado hasta que llegaste—le dijo —. Vete, ya les has hecho bastante daño y nació apenas hace media hora.

Thranduil se levantó de la cama y le echó un último vistazo a la imagen que había dejado atrás.

—Ya, ya—le susurraba—. Tranquilo, Legolas, nadie te hará daño mientras yo esté aquí.

Se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. _Legolas, _pensó. Un buen nombre después de todo. _Hojaverde_. Pero tarde o temprano las hojas se secan, y mueren.

***

Siete años después, un niño de cabello platinado y liso que le llegaba a la barbilla, ojos azules como el océano, y una agilidad increíble, corría por el jardín del castillo. El día era tibio y limpio. La bóveda celeste era de un azul profundo, y el sol resplandecía en la cima y dejaba que sus rayos hicieran brillar las verdes hojas de los árboles inmortales del bosque rodeando la fortaleza. 

El niño, vestido con una sencilla túnica color beige y pantalones marrón, y calzado con botas de piel que estaba llenas de polvo y raspones de sus bruscos juegos, se había sentado en la hierba cobijado por la sombra de un abedul enorme. Tomó una hoja caída del suelo y le dio vueltas, observándola. Para él, cada día era como volver a nacer; cada mañana era como si su vida apenas comenzara. Y en muchos sentido, tenía la razón.

—¡Legolas!—escuchó una voz llamándolo. Él se volvió para ver quién era.

Un elfo de catorce años apenas se  le acercó a pasos agigantados, que iba vestido para cabalgar, guardaba un enorme parecido con él, sobre todo en la forma de los ojos, aunque su cabello era largo hasta los hombros y lo llevaba recogido en una sencilla coleta de caballo. Legolas sonrió al verlo. Pero él no le sonrió de vuelta.

—Hola, Aethelisdun—lo saludó con su infantil voz y una expresión de cariño en el rostro—¿Dónde has estado?—le preguntó señalando su ropa.

—¿Dónde has estado _tú_? Mamá se está volviendo loca, se suponía que tenías una lección de historia. Me ha enviado a buscarte, y tú aquí, en la hierba. Levántate—se acercó más a él y lo tomó del brazo, jalándolo para levantarlo, cosa que logró con mucha facilidad—. He tenido que retrasar mi excursión con papá porque no te encontraban.

Legolas lo miraba entretenido; para él, no haber ido a su clase de historia y salido a los jardines era solo un juego. Aethelisdun pareció enfurecerse.

—¡No me mires así! ¡Hablo en serio! Papá va a estar muy molesto, Legolas. Espero que estés listo para recibir un regaño.

Los dos hermanos caminaron de regreso al castillo. Por cada paso que el mayor daba, el menor tenía que dar dos, por lo que casi iba trotando tras él. De vez en cuando, al ser dejado atrás, Legolas se apresuraba para alcanzar a Aethelisdun. Ya estaban muy cerca del castillo cuando el niño extendió su mano y tomó la de su hermano. Éste no se inmutó, y dejó que el pequeño hiciera lo que quisiera.

—Papá no puede molestarse mucho—comentó Legolas, jadeante—. ¿Sabes porqué?

—No—respondió Aethelisdun reprimiendo una sonrisa ante la ingenuidad de su hermanito–. ¿Por qué?—añadió, sabiendo que esperaba que preguntara.

—Porque ya casi es mi cumpleaños—informó orgulloso y con una actitud infantil como cualquier niño—, y no puedo estar castigado en mi cumpleaños. ¿Sabes qué quiero que me regalen?—no esperó respuesta de su hermano y continuó— Un pastel.

—¿Un pastel?—preguntó extrañado. Había imaginado que diría algo como "un arco", "un caballo" o algo parecido.

—Sí, un pastel, Onooro—respondió cariñosamente; a veces decir "Aethelisdun" era como un trabalenguas. Sin embargo, aquel nombre también era muy poco usual—. De vainilla. Como el que hacen en tu cumpleaños, pero no tiene que ser tan grande. Mira, quiero que sea así—soltó la mano que tenía ocupada, y con las dos hizo una figura simulando un círculo, que tendría unos veinte centímetros de diámetro.

—¿Tan pequeño? ¿Por qué no más grande?

—Porque quiero que sea para mí solo—respondió con una sonrisa enternecedora. Al cabo de unos momentos que parecía haber pensado en esto, añadió—. Pero sí quieres, lo puedo compartir contigo, y mamá, y papá.

Aethelisdun no tuvo valor para verlo a la cara. ¿Cómo decirle que él no era considerado parte de la familia? Al menos había escuchado a su padre decir eso cuando lo acompañó a una reunión con sus generales. Ellos no sabían nada, claro; todos suponían que él se encontraba cabalgando por ahí y no detrás de la puerta escuchando todo.

—Díselo a mamá—sugirió—. Tal vez le pida a la cocinera que lo haga.

—Sí, le diré—soltó una risita ansiosa—. Apenas puedo esperar a que llegue el día. 

Aethelisdun cerró los ojos ante este comentario. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta de ébano con símbolos de guerra tallados en la madera. Le hizo una seña a Legolas para que entrara.

—¿No vienes conmigo?—preguntó el infante. Su hermano negó con la cabeza.

—No es a mí a quien van a reprender.

Legolas sonrió; una imagen que Aethelisdun no podía soportar. Siempre le provocaba correr, huyendo de él, limpiándose las lágrimas de paso. Pero no se movió. Se quedó de pie frente a él, esperando que dijera algo que ameritara su sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, Onooro. Ya te dije que no puede ser tan malo.—se despidió con un gesto de la mano mientras abría la puerta y entraba.

Apenas hubo desaparecido tras la hoja de la puerta, Aethelisdun se dio la vuelta y caminó rápidamente por el pasillo en dirección a su habitación. Tenía la cabeza agachada y tenía un nudo en la garganta.

***

—¿Dónde has estado, niño?—exclamó Thranduil cuando cerró la puerta —¡No puedes huir así de tus obligaciones!

—Lo siento, padre.—respondió Legolas, sus ojos miraban a otra parte, evitando el rostro del rey.

—¡No me digas que lo sientes! ¡No es suficiente! ¿No te das cuenta que interfieres con la enseñanza de tu hermano también?—el niño guardaba silencio—¡Deja a los demás hacer sus cosas y ocúpate de hacer bien las tuyas!

Legolas tragó saliva, nervioso. Su padre se paseaba por la habitación, que era más bien un estudio, o sala de reuniones reducidas, donde Thranduil por lo general recibía a otros reyes cuando eran pocos y la situación ameritaba suficiente privacidad.

Observó cómo su padre se recargaba en el respaldo de una silla y lo miraba decepcionado.

—¿Está claro?—él asintió tristemente con la cabeza— Vete pues. Si tu tutor no está muy molesto por tu desaparición, pídele que te dé la clase. Quiero buenos comentarios de ti esta vez, Legolas—agregó, señalándolo con el dedo—. No quiero que venga a decirme que otra vez andas con la cabeza en la luna.

Él asintió nuevamente en silencio, y se fue.

Legolas caminó lentamente por el pasillo y subió las escaleras que llevaban al piso de la biblioteca y los estudios. Abrió la puerta y entró cabizbajo en un aula rodeada de estantes con libros y pergaminos.

—Buenas tardes—dijo respetuosamente—. Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo, Maestro.

Un elfo de cabello rubio y brillante, vestido con una elegante túnica rojo sangre, lo esperaba sentado en una cómoda silla que se encontraba sobre un templete de un solo escalón. Al pie del templete, había un escritorio, donde se sentó Legolas.

—Espero que su _paseo_ haya servido para refrescarle la mente, Su Alteza.

Legolas levantó los ojos tristemente, luego los devolvió al escritorio y sacando pergamino, un tintero, y una pluma.

—No la necesitarás—informó el Maestro—. Quiero que me mires—Legolas obedeció—, y escuches todo lo que voy a decir. No lo memorices, solo intenta entenderlo y aprender lo que te parezca más importante.

—¿Así va a ser de ahora en adelante?—preguntó el joven príncipe.

—Bueno—respondió Isse—, ya que otros métodos no funcionan, vamos a probar con éste. Será así hasta que no veamos resultados.

Isse sonrió cálidamente. Era la primera persona que le sonreía en el día. Legolas quiso sonreír también, pero no pudo. En vez de eso, despejó su mente y se preparó para el enorme conjunto de conocimientos que su maestro intentaba enseñarle. Si quería demostrarle a su padre que era más que un estorbo, tendría que empezar desde el principio.

Isse comenzó a contarle una historia acerca de una guerra; le contó desde los inicios hasta los problemas que habían tenido ambos bandos para llevarla a cabo. Era como un cuento antes de dormir; definitivamente tenía habilidad para hacer aquello. Legolas se preguntó si habría enseñado de esa misma manera a Aethelisdun, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Se dejó llevar por sus palabras bien escogidas, aprendiendo cada nombre y situación.

***

Tres días después, Legolas se levantó de la cama con una palpable ansiedad. Su sonrisa de oreja a oreja iluminaba su rostro. Se vistió rápidamente y salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la cocina.

—Buenos días.—saludó a una de las sirvientas que pasaba. Ella hizo una leve reverencia y respondió:

—Buenos días, Alteza.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Solo buenos días? _Tal vez se estén reservando por alguna sorpresa._

Pero el resto de la gente se comportó de la misma manera. Se enteró que Enderien había salido con Thranduil en la madrugada, y que Aethelisdun estaba en su clase de equitación y después lo llevarían al bosque. Legolas no dijo nada. Solo siguió caminando por el castillo, sonriéndole a todo el mundo, como solía hacerlo, y cuando llegó al final del último pasillo, decidió ir al jardín.

Guiado por sus piernas, que parecían independientes del resto de su cuerpo, llegó hasta uno de los árboles más grandes que Thranduil tenía en su extenso jardín. Legolas comenzó a trepar sin importarle que algunas ramas se atoraran en su ropa y la rasgaran ligeramente. Llegó a las ramas más altas del árbol y se acomodó contra el tronco, apoyando los pies en un nudo de la rama inferior.

Desde ahí podía ver el castillo como una pintura de las que colgaban en el Salón. Las torres brillaban con los rayos del sol, reflejándolos como espejos. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se entregó a sus pensamientos. La gente del castillo había decidido no prestarle atención. Quizá menos de lo que ya lo hacían. Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que no había bajado a desayunar. Su estómago rugió. _Nada_, se dijo a sí mismo, _no hasta que regrese mamá._

Pero Enderien no regresaba, y conforme pasaba el día, Legolas dudaba si se acordaban siquiera de que existía.

Pasó el día jugando en ese árbol; recorriendo sus ramas, colgando de ellas, recostado bajo su sombra. Al atardecer subió lo más alto que pudo y observó la puesta de sol. El disco había desaparecido en el horizonte cuando al fin se decidió a bajar. Tenía mucha sed, tal vez pasaría a la cocina por agua.

Al entrar al castillo, un tumulto de gente le tapaba el paso. Tuvo que ir abriéndose camino por entre los elfos mayores que llenaban el Salón de Thranduil. Su madre no estaba por ninguna parte, y su padre parecía estar absorto en sus asuntos.

—No—le escuchó decir a una de las sirvientas—, no quiero que me arreglen la sala de consejo. Quiero que traigan sillas y preparen inmediatamente el salón. Los invitados cenarán en mi mesa y luego los acomodarás en las mejores habitaciones que tengamos.

La sirvienta asintió con la cabeza, hizo una rápida reverencia y se marchó, dando órdenes a las demás que se encontraban en la puerta, esperando. Nadie había notado la presencia de Legolas, ni siquiera su padre. _Debe estar muy ocupado, _pensó.

Decidió entonces dirigirse a la cocina para tomar algo. Cuando entró, las cocineras se movían rápidamente de un lado a otro cargando ollas y platos limpios. Una de ellas lo vio y le sonrió; dejó sobre una mesa la olla que estaba cargando y se inclinó, recargando sus manos en sus rodillas.

—¿En qué puedo servirte?—le preguntó cálidamente. A Legolas le extrañó que le hablara informalmente.

—Quiero agua, por favor.

La cocinera sonrió una vez más y le llenó una copa con agua fría. Apenas lo tuvo, el niño se la tomó toda, dejando una línea brillante sobre su labio. Le regresó la copa y se limpió con la manga de su túnica.

—Gracias.

—De nada.—se incorporó y le entregó la copa a otra de sus compañeras que llevaba platos sucios al fregador.

El joven príncipe salió de la cocina y se arrinconó detrás de una columna en un pasillo oscuro que nadie transitaba, pues todos estaban muy ocupados en otras partes del castillo. Se sentó en el suelo y se dobló sus rodillas hasta la altura de su pecho. Desde donde estaba podía escuchar el cuchicheo en la cocina y ver la actividad en el salón. ¿Quiénes eran todas aquellas personas?

Su estómago rugió de nuevo. Enterró su rostro entre sus brazos, que estaban cruzados sobre sus rodillas.

¿Dónde estaba su madre? ¿Y porqué lo ignoraban?

—Hola.—escuchó una voz. Levantó la cabeza para ver quién era. 

Una niña de su misma edad estaba de pie junto a la pared. Llevaba puesto un vestido lila muy sencillo, y un delantal blanco con delgados holanes, como las cocineras. Pero si era una de ellas, nunca había visto una tan pequeña. El cabello de la niña era ondulado y negro, y le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. Lo llevaba recogido con un listón en media cola. Cargaba con cuidado un bulto enredado en un trapo blanco. Sus ojos zarcos lo miraban divertida.

—¿Porqué estás solo?—preguntó, acercándose.

—Porque soy invisible.—respondió Legolas tristemente.

Ella ignoró su frialdad y se sentó junto a él, mirándolo a la cara.

—Pero yo te estoy viendo—le dijo. Él no respondió—. Toma—le mostró el bulto—. Te traje esto.

—Gracias.—Legolas tomó el bulto entre sus manos y lo abrió con cuidado. Dentro había un  pastel de vainilla, casi del tamaño que habría querido. Tenía glaseado beige que se confundía con el color de la harina. En el centro tenía una rudimentaria hoja dibujada con glaseado de color verde.

—Lo hice yo misma—dijo orgullosa, pero agregó—. Bueno, mi mamá me ayudó.

—¿Porqué me lo das?

—Porque es tu cumpleaños, ¿no?

Legolas la miró confundido. ¿Cómo sabía? Nunca la había visto antes.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Mi mamá me dijo—respondió. La niña se recargó contra la pared, imitando la posición de Legolas y luego continuó con una sonrisa—. Dijo que te gustaba mucho el pastel que hacían en el cumpleaños del Príncipe Aethelisdun, así que se me ocurrió hacerte uno. Nadie debe tener un cumpleaños sin pastel—agregó, levantando su dedo índice, como queriendo enseñarle algo—, porque entonces no es un cumpleaños.

—¿Quién es tu madre?—preguntó el niño.

Ella señaló con el dedo al tumulto de gente del salón. La cocinera que le había dado agua se movía rápidamente de un lado a otro cargando una bandeja con copas de cristal, llenas de vino. _Gracias_, pensó.

Legolas sonrió y miró nuevamente el pastel que tenía en sus manos, incapaz de destruir el dibujo que ella había hecho. Se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que alguien le daba algo; especialmente para _él._

—Bueno—dijo ella—, no lo hice para que lo vieras, ¿porqué no te lo comes? Debes tener hambre, no has venido en todo el día.

—Muchas gracias—. Tomó un pedazo después de limpiarse bien los dedos con una esquina del trapo, y se lo llevó a la boca. Era tan bueno como el que servían en el comedor cada cumpleaños de Aethelisdun. Lo tragó y se volvió a la niña—. Está delicioso.

El príncipe estiró las piernas y puso el pastel en medio de él y su benefactora. Volvió a tomar otro pedazo, pero antes de comérselo, le dijo:

—¿Quieres? Te doy la mitad.

Ella sonrió y cruzó sus piernas, estirando el brazo y tomando un pequeño pedazo.

—Gracias. Feliz cumpleaños.—y se lo comió.

Una hora después, ya se habían acabado todo. Habían estado hablando de cosas sin mucha importancia, y ella le informó acerca de los visitantes de Thranduil.

—Son señores muy importantes—le dijo—, llegaron poco antes que tú regresaras y solo se les escucha hablar de una guerra que se aproxima. Como sea, deben venir de muy lejos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Su acento es diferente—respondió—. Se les nota cuando dicen sus nombres; y además usan palabras muy extrañas. Creo que es otra derivación del silvano, no estoy segura.

—Probablemente lo sabría si papá se hubiera tomado la molestia de llevarme con ellos, o presentarme. Es como si no existiera. Mira—señaló con el dedo a Aethelisdun, que acababa de entrar al salón, y todos los elfos forasteros que estaban ahí lo saludaron con respeto y reverencias. Thranduil lo presentaba como su hijo y heredero al trono—. Apuesto a que no se acuerda que existo.

Ella sonrió con amargura y lo miró a los ojos inocentemente.

—Sí, lo he visto antes. Uno se entera de muchas cosas en las cocinas, sabes. Pero tú tienes suerte.

—¿Por qué?—Legolas se preguntaba en qué aspecto ser ignorado era tener suerte.

—Tú sabes quién es tu papá. Yo ni siquiera conozco al mío.

Una punzada fría se clavó en el pacho de Legolas. ¿Cómo podía alguien no conocer a sus padres?

—¿No lo sabes?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Mamá nunca quiere hablar de ello. Dice que si estoy bien no tiene nada que ver con él, y que no vale la pena pensar en eso.

—Eso es terrible.

—Tiene razón en parte. Aunque necesite saber quién es, no es como si no pudiera vivir sin saberlo—se levantó del suelo y se arregló el vestido, sacudiendo las migajas que habían quedado en él—. Tengo que volver a la cocina. Pronto habrá que servir la cena y a mi me toca acomodar el pan.

Legolas también se levantó y, sacudiendo el trapo, lo dobló y se lo regresó.

—Gracias—le dijo él—. Ha sido el mejor cumpleaños.

—Vas a tener muchos, Alteza. Seguramente la mayoría serán mejor que estos.

—No creo. Y puedes llamarme Legolas. Gracias otra vez... —dejó la frase en el aire esperando a que ella la terminara.

—Linnawen—completó ella, diciendo su nombre—. Espero que vengas a visitarme a la cocina pronto.

Legolas asintió con la cabeza y la vio irse. Era la primera vez que veía una niña en el castillo, como si hubiera permanecido escondida siete años, para finalmente salir. En muchos aspectos se parecían, tal vez llegarían a ser amigos. Le dio la espalda al salón y caminó por el pasillo hasta encontrar unas escaleras, mismas que subió y siguió andando hasta su habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, dando por terminado ese día también.

***

Cuando al día siguiente abrió los ojos, el recuerdo de lo que tenía que hacer, espantó el sueño que hubiera podido quedar. Tendría una clase a eso de las nueve, y debía llegar temprano. Apartó las mantas, levantándose, y saltó de la cama, dirigiéndose al baño. En la tina ya había agua caliente, y se quitó la pijama para bañarse.

Casi una hora después ya estaba bajando las escaleras al área del comedor y la cocina. Se había puesto unos pantalones azul marino y una túnica azul grisáceo, y calzaba unas botas de cuero café oscuro. Habiendo secado su cabello con una toalla, lo cepilló y ahora caía libremente con una raya al medio. Sus ojos resplandecían serenos mientras tarareaba una vieja canción al tiempo que caminaba.

En lugar de dirigirse al comedor, fue directamente a la cocina, cosa que extrañó completamente a las que se encontraban ahí cuando lo vieron entrar.

—Buenos días, Alteza—le dijeron las elfas—. ¿Viene a desayunar?

—Sí, gracias.

—Le llevaremos todo al comedor, si lo prefiere.

—No—respondió él con una sonrisa; definitivamente no era un príncipe común—, quiero comer aquí. 

—M-muy bien.—respondió la que le había atendido, ante las miradas sorprendidas de sus compañeras, y le señaló un lugar en la amplia mesa de servicio color blanco. Legolas se sentó. Luego de echar un vistazo alrededor, preguntó:

—¿Dónde está Linnawen?

Las cocineras se asustaban cada vez más con respecto a su actitud.

—Si quiere puedo ir a buscarla.

—Sí, por favor.

La elfa se apresuró a salir de la cocina y a dirigirse a las recámaras de la servidumbre. Llegó a una de ellas, donde había dos camas individuales, un tocador, y un ropero. Estaba austeramente decorada, pero no dejaba de presentar un ambiente hogareño. En una de las camas estaban sentadas Linnawen y su madre, quien le cepillaba el cabello.

—Hola, Anna. ¿Por qué la cara? Parece que se hubiera incendiado algo.

—Lindale, buscan a la niña.—le informó.

—¿Y eso te perturba tanto?—volvió a pasar el cepillo por el cabello de Linnawen. Luego se puso a marcarle los rizos enredándolos en sus dedos.

—Es el Príncipe. Legolas—agregó al cabo de un momento.

—¡Legolas!—exclamó Linnawen, saltando de la cama y corriendo hacia la cocina, su vestido verde ondeaba tras ella. Lindale la miró embelesada, una cálida sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Cuál es el problema, Anna? Son solo niños.

—El problema es que Linnawen es hija de una cocinera. Cuando el rey se entere de esto, no le va a gustar.

—¿Has visto que Su Majestad de verdad se interese por él?—inquirió al tiempo que recogía su largo cabello negro como el de su hija, en un moño.

—¡Lindale! ¡No deberías hablar así de esos temas!

—Es la verdad—se levantó de la cama y se puso el delantal blanco—. No tengo porqué esconder lo que pienso. Linna está sola, y el niño también. Déjalos que encuentren eso que les falta, porque llegará el día en que perderán todo y solo se tendrán uno al otro. 

Anna la miraba sin comprender. Ante este gesto, Lindale explicó:

—La verdadera amistad es un don que rara vez se puede ver en estos tiempos. Ellos se han encontrado, y ambos necesitan la compañía de alguien que comprenda lo que han sufrido. Mientras él no llame la atención de su padre, todo estará bien. Y las dos sabemos que será así por muchísimo tiempo. ¿Quieres que se queden solos hasta entonces? Dales un poco de libertad, que es lo que les hace falta ahora.

Caminó fuera de la habitación, con Anna siguiéndola de cerca. Esta última pensaba en las palabras de su superior; muchas veces se había preguntado porqué seguía siendo cocinera, cuando llenaba cada requisito para ser una buena consejera.

***

El día para Legolas fue mucho más brillante que otras veces, a pesar de seguir pasando desapercibido ante su propia familia. Isse le había enseñado a distinguir entre diferentes clases de plantas, y se había mostrado muy satisfecho cuando vio que su pupilo aprendía a pasos agigantados. _Algún día serás grande, Legolas, _pensaba _, lástima que no te han dado tu oportunidad._

Al terminar sus clases, el hambriento príncipe fue a la cocina otra vez, donde obtuvo solo una naranja, pues las cocineras tenían el estricto reglamento de no dar nada a los niños entre comidas. Él la aceptó gustoso, y fue con Linnawen, a quien ayudó en sus deberes antes de la cena. Las mayores estaban encantadas con los buenos modales del niño, y más aún con el hecho de haberse puesto a ayudarlas. Aquella noche, todas se retiraron a sus habitaciones aún hablando del encanto de infante que tenían alrededor. 

Legolas se fue también a su habitación, solo, como acostumbraba. Se puso la ropa de dormir y recogió todos los pergaminos que había dejado regados, acomodándolos ordenadamente sobre el escritorio para entregarlos al día siguiente a Isse. Apenas se acomodó bajo las sábanas cuando se quedó dormido. Su vida parecía haber obtenido un hermoso color durante ese día. 

***

—¡Legolas!—le susurraba alguien al oído— ¡Legolas, despierta!

Abrió pesadamente los párpados y vio a Aethelisdun junto a su cama, sacudiéndolo levemente para despertarlo.

—¡Onooro!—se levantó somnoliento, tallándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano— No te vi hoy, ¿qué pasa?

Aethelisdun bajó la vista.

—Es sobre mamá.

Legolas recordó repentinamente que no la había visto desde hacía dos días, cuando se había ido con su padre a atender algunos asuntos. Abrió los grandes ojos y se incorporó sobre la cama.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está?

—¿Recuerdas que se fue con papá a Rivendell?—Legolas asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Porqué no ha regresado?

—Está... está enferma, Legolas. Muy enferma.

—¡Eso no puede ser! Onooro, los elfos no se enferman...—Aethelisdun guardó silencio— ¿verdad? ¡Los elfos no se enferman!

—No se enferman como los hombres, si a eso te refieres. Pero ciertamente tenemos debilidades.

Legolas dobló sus rodillas hasta su pecho, abrazándolas. Contuvo las lágrimas con un sonoro respiro.

—No puede ser, no puede ser—se decía a sí mismo, como olvidando que Aethelisdun estaba ahí—, no puede ser.

—¡Legolas, escúchame!—lo tomó por los hombros, él seguía sin mirarlo—Se quedó e Rivendell unos días porque no se sentía bien para viajar de regreso. Regresará en dos días, y tendrá que guardar cama mucho tiempo para curarse.

—No puede ser, no puede ser, los elfos no se enferman, mi mamá no se enferma...

—Estará bien, espero. Tenía que decirte. Es por eso que no vino ayer con papá. Él tuvo que regresar solo para recibir a los demás invitados. Nadie se lo esperaba.

—¿Va a estar bien?—preguntó, por fin pareciendo volver en sí, aunque no levantó la vista.

—No sé.

—¡Tiene que curarse! 

—No puedes asegurarlo.

Legolas levantó la mirada y la fijó en los ojos verdes de Aethelisdun; tomó sus hombros y agarró con fuerza su túnica gris.

—¡No voy a dejar que se muera!

Aethelisdun clavó la vista en otro lado y murmuró:

—No puedes hacer nada, Legolas.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

¡Fin! ¡Gracias por haber leído! Por favor dejen un review antes de irse y procuraré actualizar pronto. Hagamos el mismo trato justo de siempre:

Muchos reviews = autora feliz = capítulo muy bueno 

Prometo contestar cada review ¡Gracias otra vez!

Eledhwen 

Aquí está la traducción de algunos nombres que he utilizado en la historia:

**Onooro: **Hermano.

**Linnawen: **Linna es cantar, y wen es dama. Así que Linnawen es más o menos La dama que canta. 

**Anna: **Regalo. 

**Lindale: **Música.

**Alqua: **Cisne.

**Isse: **Conocimiento.


End file.
